The Video Game
by Thetruehero
Summary: I lost a bet to write this so if you don't like it I do not blame you.


**Hey! I lost a bet with my cousin and he made me write this. I honestly have no idea who is what in the game, he is just giving me the gist to write this. Enjoy I guess.**

 **Characters:**

 **The Lich King-Kronos**

 **Bolvar Fordragon-Luke Castellan**

 **King Varian Wrynn-Zeus**

 **Muradin Bronzebeard-Peter Sane**

 **Tirion Fordring-Apollo**

 **Deathbringer Saurfang-Bryce Lawrence**

 **Darion Mograine-Hades**

 **Heroes of Ice Crown Citadel-Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Arrellano, and Will Solace**

 **Disclaimer: Why? You know I'm not him.**

Everyone followed Leo into Bunker 9, he had supposedly created an awesome version of the game World of Warcraft.

"It's so sweet!" Leo said as he turned on a large screen.

"What is it called again?" Piper asked.

"World of Warcraft. It's like this online world and you can play together and stuff." Leo explained.

Leo flipped a switch on the screen and the characters appeared.

"Is that us?" Percy asked wide eyed.

Leo nodded as the animated versions of the heroes shined on the screen.

"Hang on I think I can make it even more realistic." Leo said and started flipping a bunch of levers and buttons.

The screen sparked and grew brighter, everyone backed up.

"Um..Leo? What's happening?" Peter asked as he held Reyna protectively.

Leo looked really scared as he got up and backed away.

"Oh this is bad...RUN!" Leo screamed.

Everyone ran for the exit.

Then the screen exploded, releasing an electrical shock-wave.

Then the screen turned into a vacuum and started sucking in everything.

Everyone was flying around grabbing onto anything for dear life.

"Leo!" Peter yelled as he hung onto a cable, slowly losing his grip.

"If I survive this...I'm going to.." Peter started but didn't finish as he lost his grip.

Peter flew into the screen and disappeared.

"Peter!" Reyna screamed as a piece of scrap metal hit her in the head. She lost her grip as she was hit and flew into the screen.

"Leo what happened to them!" Jason screamed as he held Piper against him, never wanting to let go.

"No idea!" Leo said and not a moment later lost his grip.

Frank lunged forward to try and grab Leo but got slammed by debris and they both flew in.

"NO!" Hazel yelled as she lost her hold on a metal door handle.

All that was left was Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper.

Then the door opened.

"What the...Whoa!" the voice of Nico di Angelo came up.

Nico and Will Solace both slid across the floor before they could react and were sucked in.

Percy and Jason looked at each other.

"For our friends?" Jason asked.

Percy nodded and they grabbed their girlfriends.

"I love you." all four said at once.

They let go and fell right into the screen.

 **{Break}**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up with someone on top of me.

I looked up into electric blue eyes.

"Grace! Get off of me!" I said and pushed the son of Jupiter off of me.

I sat up and groaned, my head hurt really badly, like it was being filled with water from the Styx.

"Is everyone okay?" Jason asked as he got up with me.

Everyone nodded and groaned, looking just as bad as I felt.

Then I realized something.

We were laying in front of probably the largest skyscraper I have ever seen.

It looked black as darkness and spires were shooting out everywhere and I couldn't even see the top of the tower.

"Holy Zeus! Ice Crown Citadel!" Leo said as he looked at the real version of the enormous tower.

"Ice what?" Frank said as he blinked and tried to stop his head from spinning.

"It's a raid in the game." Leo said.

"Wait!" Annabeth said calmly and turned to the Latino.

"We...are...in...the game?" Annabeth asked looking very mad.

"Umm...yes?" Leo answered nervously.

"Well, I'm going to kill you." Frank said and started towards Leo.

Leo bolted behind Piper and Jason.

Piper looked even angrier than Annabeth, she started to pull her sword out but Jason stopped her.

"Guys?" Reyna said next to me.

Everyone turned to her.

"Where's Peter?" she asked.

Everyone looked around and realized that the Schizophrenic son of Aeolus was nowhere to be seen.

"In the Citadel maybe." Leo said and started towards the tower.

The large gates were smashed open by a large battering ram but Peter was still nowhere in sight.

"Come on, I know the game maybe we can play through it while we look for him." Leo said and ran into the Citadel.

We followed him and seconds later our search for Peter was over.

He was standing with two other men. One was dressed in a gold holy looking armor set and the other looked like a guy that was in one too many fights but he was obviously the leader.

"Peter!" Reyna yelled.

The three men turned around and I almost screamed.

The leader guy was...

"Zeus?" I said bewildered.

The guy in gold armor looked us up and down.

"Dad?" Will asked in wide eyes as he looked at the god of the Sun.

Both men looked at each other.

"Leave children you don't know what we are up against. Tirion what news from Bolvar?" Zeus asked.

Apollo/Tirion stepped forward.

"Presumed dead lord Wrynn. I'm sorry." Apollo said.

"My lord, let me bring the Citadel down with my ship! The Skybreaker is primed and ready." Peter said as he wore his regular golden armor.

"Not yet Muradin." Zeus said.

"Peter?" Reyna said cautiously as she approached her boyfriend.

Peter looked confused.

"Ohhhh! I get it!" Leo said.

"Please tell us then!" I said ready to punch him.

"Peter fell in first so he must have taken the place of Muradin Bronzebeard, leader of the Bronzebeard dwarves. Also I programmed the characters to look like people we know, but they won't know you. As a matter of fact Nico turn around." Leo rambled.

Nico gave a confused frown as he turned around.

"Dad!?" Nico gasped.

Hades was standing in his midnight black armor with a red armored undead horse.

"Darion Mograine, leader of the Death Knights." Leo explained.

Nico was silent for a long time.

"Yeah that makes sense." Nico finally said.

"Anyway I think we need to fight our way to the final boss. I think beating him will take us out of the game." Leo ended.

Reyna pulled out her dagger and pushed it against his throat.

"If I lose my boyfriend you die!" she said through gritted teeth.

Leo nodded and she pulled away.

"At any rate I was playing the game before this happened so I was able to get us to the elevator that takes us to and upper floor." Leo said.

"Muradin! Take your men and assault the forces from above." Zeus ordered.

Peter saluted "Right away your majesty. Men! Fall in, we are going to assault the upper spires. Heroes we will try to rendezvous on the ramparts!" Peter said and started to leave.

"Wait!" Reyna said and grabbed his arm.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked him, staring right into his Albino white eyes.

Peter looked her up and down and seemed to get a head ache, but stopped.

"No." he said and left with his men.

Reyna looked ready to cry but Piper put an arm around her and comforted her.

"Come on lets go kick some ass!" I said as I drew Riptide.

We made our way through the deserted Citadel only having to kill a few guys with glowing blue eyes, turned Death Knights Leo had said, and weird skeleton monsters that exploded in a shower of bones when we stabbed them.

We reached the elevator and we all got on.

"So what happens next?" Jason asked.

"The ramparts, we meet up with Peter or Muradin or whatever..." Leo started.

"Just say Peter!" I snapped.

"Right, anyway we get on his ship and in the original game you have to shoot down another ship but I made it so that a legion of monsters attack instead before we take off." Leo said as the elevator stopped.

"Oh, much better." Frank grumbled.

We walked onto the ramparts and saw the ship docked on the side.

We ran to it and found Peter standing there, talking to what was probably his first mate.

"Come on! Take off!" I yelled at Peter.

Peter glared at me "Watch your tongue!"

Peter looked past me and saw Reyna, he started to wince.

He clutched his head in pain but stopped just as fast.

"Sir!" a crewman said as he ran up to Peter.

"Scourge closing in all around the ramparts, we need to take off." he said.

"Start the engines, we got a meeting with destiny lads!" Peter said.

The ship, which Leo decided to make as the Argo II, started up and I could hear the shouting of monsters closing in.

"Heroes! Defend the Skybreaker while we prepare to take off." Peter said.

"Great, more monsters." Will mumbled.

We all drew our weapons as the hundreds of zombies and Death Knights surged forward.

We charged them and took down everyone in our path.

"Fire all guns! FIRE! FIRE!" Peter yelled and the cannons roared to life bringing down a good amount of monsters.

Eventually everyone was separated and killing their own section of monsters.

"The engines are set. Heroes! Board the ship, quickly!" Peter yelled.

We all ran to the ship and I just barely made it as the ship started going up.

Then a scream filled the air.

I looked back down at the ramparts and saw a horrifying sight.

Jason was on the rampart with a dagger in his thigh the monsters slowly closing in.

"Turn around, Jason's still down there!" I yelled.

"We are not turning around." Peter said.

"I love him! Turn around now!" Piper screamed.

Peter glared at her unfazed.

"I am not risking my men for your boyfriend!" Peter roared.

Reyna grabbed Peter and his headache came back.

"Peter please remember me." Reyna said and pushed her lips against his.

When they pulled away Peter looked shocked.

"Guards! Take them to the bridge and don't let them out of your sight." he said.

The soldiers grabbed us and forcibly dragged us to the bridge.

"You can't do this!" Annabeth scream.

"Actually I think I can...Wise Girl." Peter said smiling like his old self.

"Insane?" Reyna asked.

"Warhead." Peter replied.

"Wait then why are you keeping us back?" Piper asked.

"Because you guys were going to stop me." Peter said.

Everyone was confused.

"See ya!" Peter yelled as he drew his sword and jumped over the side of the ship.

 **Jason's POV**

A dagger in the thigh really is not as fun as it sounds.

I'm on the ground slowly pushing away every monster that comes near me.

I stood up trying to ignore the pain as a very large undead guy walks up to me.

A loud _CRACK_ sound came up behind me.

"GRACEY BOY HIT THE DECK!" Peter's voice rang in my ears.

I just dropped letting all my weight hit the ground as a golden sword swung above me, cutting the monster in half.

"Come on!" Peter said and grabbed me by the collar.

"Peter?" I asked.

"I'm back buddy now just hold on." he said and I could hear pain in his voice. I looked up and saw that Peter was limping majorly, he broke his leg coming down.

"Wait what are..." I didn't finish.

I saw what Peter was going to do.

"NO! No way Peter!" I screamed.

"Too late Jason!" Peter yelled.

He swung in a full circle and as he spun he let go of me and I went high into the air.

I landed flat on my stomach on the deck of the ship.

"Jason!" Piper screamed and broke free and ran to hug me.

"I'm so glad your okay." Piper said.

"What about Peter?!" I yelled and looked over the side of the ship.

Peter was fighting off the monsters, slaughtering all that came within range.

"Peter!" Reyna screamed.

Peter turned and I could see the sadness in his eyes as he punched a knight and sent him flying off the ledge.

"GET TO THE UPPER SPIRE!" Peter screamed.

"Reyna!" he screamed up to his girlfriend.

Reyna look close to tears as she looked back at him.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled at the top of his lungs then ran across the rampart with the whole army in pursuit, then he disappeared around the corner.

"Peter!" Reyna screamed with tears in her eyes.

Frank grabbed her and kept her from jumping off the ship to save her boyfriend.

"Men, follow Muradin's orders. We continue to the spire." the first mate said.

Reyna was sobbing now as she held onto Frank.

"I'm sorry Reyna. It's my fault, I wasn't fast enough." I said as a medic tended to my wound.

"No, he...he made his decision. I don't blame you Jason." Reyna said.

When I was stitched up and ready to fight again the ship stopped on a platform.

We walked off the ship and the door slowly opened.

A large Death Knight walked out.

"Bryce Lawrence?" Nico said angrily.

The undead character looked at us with his bright blue glowing eyes, a large evil smile spreading across his face.

"I will show you what the Lich King has given me!" he yelled and drew a sword and shield.

"Guys?" Nico said, everyone turned to him.

"Go. I'll deal with him." he said drawing his own sword.

"Me too." Will said drawing a dagger.

"You sure?" I asked.

Nico nodded and he ran straight for Bryce.

"DIE!" Bryce screamed and both of them engaged in battle.

"Come on." Annabeth said and left Nico and Will to fight the Death Knight.

We all followed her and Leo through the Citadel.

We fought these weird vampire guys, some zombie giants, and a huge ass skeletal dragon.

Little to say by the time we were going to fight the final boss I was pretty damn pissed off.

"Whats this guys name?" I asked angrily at Leo.

"The Lich King." Leo said as we stepped on the teleporter.

We appeared on a large platform made of ice and their was a very large throne on the other side of it.

"SO YOU WISH TO DEFEAT ME, YOU RUN RAMPANT IN MY CITADEL AND EXPECT TO LIVE? I SHALL SHOW YOU!" a large black armored man boomed as he stood up in the throne.

"Kronos. Of course." Annabeth said with a sigh.

"Just kick his ass." Leo said in a mundane voice.

We all drew our weapons before ice went in front of me.

 **Leo's POV**

Everyone around me froze, encased in ice.

Of course having control of fire stopped that from me but that meant I was alone.

"YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH AND I WILL DENY YOU!" Kronos yelled.

"Of course you will." I said before launching a volley of fireballs after him.

"ARRRRGHHH! I will kill you!" he roared as he charged after me.

I dodged him but he threw his sword at me and I barely dodged it too and when the sword hit the ground shrapnel of ice flew everywhere, shredding my back and clothes.

I landed on the ground dazed and I saw Kronos lifting his sword above him to strike me.

That's when I put my plan into action.

I unleashed a wall of flame into his face, blinding him.

He let go of the sword in the confusion and it fell straight down.

Right into his chest, impaling him to the ground.

After that Bolvar, who looked like Luke Castellan, took the Lich Kings place and froze himself.

I unfroze everyone and we made our way down the Citadel until we reached the entrance.

Instead of the regular entrance it was an electrical portal back out.

"What about Peter and Nico and Will?" Percy said.

Just then a banging rang through the room.

We all drew weapons as a door slowly gave in until it crashed to the ground.

Peter walked through with Nico and Will right behind him.

"You will never guess who I found on my way down." Peter said motioning to the son of Hades and son of Apollo.

"Insane!" Reyna said happily and threw herself into Peters arms, who happily laughed and kissed her.

"Miss me much?" Peter said smirking.

 **Everyone's POV**

"Good to have you back guys." Leo said.

Peter zeroed in on Leo.

"You Mother..." Peter started before he dove after Leo.

The only reason that Leo lived at all is because Peter was still limping, not as badly though as Will had healed him on their way down.

"I almost lost my mind you bastard!" Peter shouted as he chased after him.

"You mean more than you have already?" Percy said snickering.

Peter gave Percy a murderous glare before he grabbed Leo by the scruff of his neck.

"I'm sorry!" Leo pleaded.

Peter gave a small smile "I forgive you."

Leo looked relieved "Really?"

"Nope." he said then chucked Leo through the portal.

"Oh Insane, your name totally speaks for itself." Jason said laughing.

Peter gave his signature psycho smirk as he took Reyna's hand and went through.

"Well, I'm done with video games." Percy said.

"Same here." Jason said as they all walked through the portal.

Back into the real world.


End file.
